Sweet Maple Syrup (Canada x Reader)
by MischievousRibbon
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Story from Canada's POV and the reader is a country as well!


It's never easy to feel ignored you know? It's also hard to be mistaken as someone else. But, after the storm comes a rainbow. Don't feel bad when you fall just stand up as nothing had happened. That's what I think though. I'm just happy being alive and i know someday, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in a year or two but someday I will show how worthy I am to the rest of the world.  
Why should I care anyway? My life is bright enough with her by my side. Standing there with her smile shining in my dark. Showing me what love is all about. Would you like to hear the story about me and her? Here I go then.

.

.

It was a cloudy day. I was there under a tree in a park. Alone as always. Alfred was flirting while he ate hamburgers then I felt like I wanted some maple syrup. Something sweet.  
There I saw a girl, she was actually eating a pancake with maple syrup, I could smell that from miles away. I get close to her, probably she wouldn't even notice me so I just wanted to smell the deliciousness.

"Would you want some?" She said with a sweet voice.

Did I mention I wanted something sweet?.. That was enough to me for be fulfilled.

"A-Are you talking to m-me?"

She giggled. "I don't see anyone else around! Except that cute polar bear" She said looking at Kumajirou. I blushed.

"Y-You are right" I sat by her side.

"I'm _, and you?" She said offering me a pancake.

"I'm Cana- I mean, Matthew"

"Canada? I always wanted to meet you" She said with a full smile. "I LOVE your pancakes"

I blushed and she giggled.

"I'm a country too. _(nameYourCountry)_. I beat you haven't hear about it. Nobody even remember I exist but is okay" She smiles but not in her eyes.

"I will. I will always remember you and notice you and will never never forget your existence!" I said in a rushed tone. How could someone not notice such a wonderful existence?

She blushed then I realized what I just said and put a hand on my mouth looking another way. Suddenly, I felt a soft kiss on my cheek making me turn rushed to find the source... Glad I did that. I was then face to face to her. Inches away from her, watching directly into her _(EyeColor)_ bright eyes feeling the heat of our both faces burning from the embarrassment. Still, it was a good move. She was the first to turn around, looking at the ground blushing madly but smiling making smile too. It was a comfortable awkwardness.

"I'm sweating from all the heat" Kumajirou talked.

She turned to face him "W-what? I-Is not that h-hot"

"IT IS! Too much blushing around" he replied

"I-Is not" She pouted

Did... Did she realized she was talking with an apparently stuffed polar bear? Everyone chickened out when they hear him and though England make a spell on me and I was a freak... Or stuffs like those.

"Wait! You did talked back to me?" Kumajirou asked. I guess he realized too.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I can talk"

"So? By the way, You should meet Jaguie" she said smiling.

"Who?" Kumajirou and I both asked simultaneous.

"My 'talking hunted' polar bear" She smirked.

So.. That... That means she.. What?

"You have a polar bear too?"

"Is the animal of my country" She said excited "But she's now resting because she had a trip to the South pole and came back today morning"

"Would you become one with me?" I asked without thinking.

"..." she stared at me.

I then realized what I just said. I sounded like Russia, I guess now she would hate me. WHAT DID I JUST DO?

"No, I mean.. I... Just don't listen.. I didn't mean to-"

"I would love to" she smiled at me and blushed lightly.

I could feel the heat running to my cheeks and my common sense and mind screaming at me that I should not do what I did next, but my heart's voice was louder and I knew what I needed to do. Meeting my lips with hers I couldn't help but to kiss her. It wasn't a passionately kiss, nor a tough one. It was caring and soft. Kind and sweet. Again, the sweetness I wanted before was completely fulfilled. Surprised I was when I felt her lips move along with mines.

After some minutes we parted searching the source of life. I could almost feel my life fainting, and by the look on her face she was too. But, I loved.. love her.

"When I meet Jaguie, can I do that too?" Kumajirou asked.

We both looked at each other, blushing and then I chuckled and she giggled softly. Suddenly she grabbed Kumajirou and sat him on his lap.

"Sure" she smirked. "She's all yours"

I stared at her. Dazzled by her beauty.

"I bet she doesn't taste like the sweetest maple syrup like _ does" The words escaped my mouth. They both saw me and i blushed looking away. They laughed then.

After all that it wouldn't exist a day I didn't see her. Even today onward I still see her each and every day. We blush, we laugh, we smile and... we kiss. She means the world to me and I wouldn't want it any other way. Now, that was the story of how I met her. I hope you liked it cause there's no day I don't remember the most wonderful day in my life.

Do you remember yours?


End file.
